


Letters to My Love

by Kay_kat



Series: The Devil Doesn't Do Holidays [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Can be read as stand alone, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_kat/pseuds/Kay_kat
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer don't have plans for their first Valentine's day together. That is until Ella intervenes.





	1. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> First of all I just want to say my Twitter account has been suspended. I can see all of your tweets I just can't interact with you! It really made me smile to see that people actually noticed me disappear, I honestly didn't expect anyone to notice and I think that must say something about me… Never mind though, hopefully my account will be restored (I've been told 5-7 day eeek) and I will be back chatting to you all soon!  
> Also, I know I promised a preview to the next chapter of Joyriding with the Devil but sadly I won't be able to do that now but,  
> it should be up by Friday! In the mean time enjoy a little bit of Valentine's day fluff :) <3
> 
> Title credit goes to Frankie Valli.

Lucifer lounges against the countertop in Miss Lopez’s lab watching the Forensic Scientist flit around the room looking at this and that. He occasionally spares a glance through the blinds at his Detective who is sat at her desk working her way through a mountain of paperwork.

“You really can’t keep her eyes off her, can you?” Ella pipes up, looking up from her file at him with raised eyebrows.

Okay, maybe he’s been looking at her more than occasionally. How is he to help himself though? She’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever laid eyes on and she chose him despite knowing all she does about him. She loves him, the Devil, and he still can’t quite wrap his head around it all.

Ella’s eyes linger on him as she smiles knowingly. “Soooo,” she says, stretching the word when he doesn’t offer her a reply, “what are you guys doing for valentine’s day? I bet you’ve planned something super romantic, right? Tell me about it,” she requests as she pulls a stool over and plops down in front of him, giving him her full attention.

“Ah, well,” he clears his throat, squirming a little under her intense gaze. “We aren’t doing anything. It’s the Detective’s turn to have the Spawn, apparently they alternate these sorts of holidays.”

She stands up so quickly, with such momentum that it sends her chair flying backwards, clattering to the floor. “ _WHAT?”_

She’s in his face in an instant, staring up at him with wide eyes like he’s just told her something terrible. They’ve grown close working together these past few years but he still often finds himself bewildered at her... _emotional outbursts_. “It’s your first valentine’s day together!” She exclaims, lips parting just slightly.

He blinks several times in quick succession wondering why she’s suddenly stating the obvious. “That is correct, yes.”  

“It’s important Lucifer! You can’t not do anything!”

“But the Detective said—"

“It doesn’t matter what she said, Lucifer! Trust me on this!”

He suddenly feels like the floor has disappeared from beneath his feet. He’s falling into a pit of despair with no way to stop himself. The unexpected realisation that he might have done something to upset Chloe without even realising it hits too hard. His heart pounds against his sternum, the thrum of blood in his ears too loud, drowning out the world around him. He looks to his friend with wild eyes. “What do I need to do?” He says, clearly hearing the desperation in his own voice, but he can’t bring himself to care, not when it’s his relationship with the Detective at stake.

Ella beams at him. “Well, true romance comes from the heart,” she says putting a hand on his chest. “You just need to tap into those gooey feelings and tell her what she means to you.”

He frowns and opens his mouth to protest having these so-called ‘gooey feelings’ when she punches him playfully in the arm and says, “don’t even try to deny it. You’re practically the living embodiment of the heart-eyes emoji.”

He closes his mouth, brow creasing. Is he really that transparent? “Right… Never mind all that, just tell me how to make the Detective’s Valentine’s day perfect. I…” he swallows hard, “I’m not… the best at expressing how I feel…” he admits, slightly sheepishly. He wouldn’t admit it if he didn’t desperately need Miss Lopez’s help. Desperate times, desperate measures and all that. And of course, he knows that Miss Lopez won’t betray his confidence.

“Riiiiight,” she drawls, crossing her arms, her face creasing in thought. “That’s why it took you guys so long to get together.” She falls into contemplative silence for a few minutes before her face lights up and she holds her index finger up to him. “I know! You should totally write her a letter!”

He quirks an eyebrow at her. “A _love_ letter?” He scoffs incredulously. “Isn’t that a bit _last century_?”

She shakes her head, her lips parting slightly. “It’s totally romantic. I’m telling you, she’ll love it! And I have a few other ideas….”

He spends the best part of an hour sat in the lab listening intently as Miss Lopez describes a comprehensive list of things that the perfect Valentine’s day should encompass.

He’ll be damned if Chloe doesn’t get the Valentine’s day she deserves.


	2. Can't Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer prepares Chloe's perfect Valentine's day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day <3 Sending lots of love and hugs to all you wonderful people! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I know I've used this song as a chapter title before but I just love it. Credit to Elvis Presley.

 

Lucifer sits at his desk in the Penthouse, having told Chloe that he had something urgent to take care of. The urgent matter of making sure Chloe has the perfect Valentine’s day. He taps his fountain pen against the dark hardwood desk and scrubs a hand over his face releasing an exasperated huff. He’s been sat for the best part of an hour trying to figure out how to start this… _love letter._ Surely it can’t be this difficult to write what he’s feeling.

He takes a breath, steeling himself. He can do this. He’s the bloody Devil for Dad’s sake. He refuses to be defeated by silly human _emotions_.

He presses his pen to the paper and once he begins the words flow from his hands easily. Like the dam that usually holds his emotions back has cracked allowing them to burst free. The more he writes the more the funny feeling in his chest grows and if by the end of the letter his cheeks are wet with tears, well… no one has to know.

 

~

 

Chloe sits at her desk filling out paperwork on autopilot. Her mind is elsewhere. Namely on Lucifer. He’d left suddenly telling her that he had something urgent to take care of at Lux. Normally she wouldn’t think anything of it, but he’d seemed… agitated. She considers calling him to check if he’s alright but thinks better of it. She doesn’t want to be _that_ sort of girlfriend. By now he knows he can talk to her if he needs to and besides he said he’d meet her at home so, she’ll see him anyway.

 

She picks up Trixie at school on her way home. The girl frowns as she hops in the car.

“Hey Trixie-Babe, did you have a good day at school?”

“Yeah Mommy. Where’s Lucifer?” She says, quickly changing the subject.

She spares a quick glance to the girl in the back seat when they stop at a red light and sees she’s clutching something pink in her hands. “He’s gonna meet us at home. What’ve you got there?”

“Nothing!” She quickly makes an effort to hide the pink thing under her jacket.

Chloe chuckles knowing she’ll find out once they get home what it is.

 

As she walks up the path to the front door she swears she can hear music— No, not music, someone singing. She frowns as she finds the right key and unlocks the door.

When she enters, the full force of the Music hits her, the scent of roses and the gleam of candlelight fills the apartment. She stands on the threshold, frozen in time as she takes in the sight before her.

Rose petals litter the floor, red candles line every possible surface illuminating the room in a soft, warm glow. Lucifer stands, immaculately dressed as always, in a black suit she recognises as one of his favourites paired with a crisp red shirt (because it had to be red, didn’t it?). He holds out a bouquet of red roses and his beautiful, deep voice drifts through the air.

 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes,_

_Some things are meant to be._

 

She feels tears sting her eyes as he steps towards her and extends a hand.

 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too._

When she takes it, he pulls her in close, wrapping an arm around her and softly finishes the song.

 

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

He pulls away and with a twinkle in his soulful eyes and a small smile upon his beautiful face he asks, “Chloe Decker, will you be my Valentine?”

“Yes,” she breathes, “always, Lucifer.”

She flings her arms around his neck and he chuckles, awkwardly holding the flowers out to one side to protect them. She buries her head in the crook of his neck and he nuzzles her hair softly. They stay like that for a while, content just to hold each other.


	3. You & I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer goes slightly overboard with Valentine's gifts and Trixie has a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title credit goes to Jack Johnson. <3

Eventually she releases him from her hold. He lets out a small whine in protest that makes her giggle.

“Lucifer, thank you.” She smiles softly at him, pulling a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair. “You really didn’t have to do all this though.”

He holds a finger up to her and gives her a dazzling smile that just radiates his excitement. She can’t help the way her heart swells with love for him. “But, wait, there’s more!”

“Lucifer—” But her protest is quickly cut off by him gently ushering her further into the apartment. The small, tired looking dining table has been transformed into something much more romantic. A pristine, white table cloth adorns it along with more flowers, candles and fine china that she’s never seen before. And she can’t help but notice the three places set.

As if sensing what she’s thinking he says, “we mustn’t forget about young Beatrice now, must we?” He plucks up a single pink rose from the kitchen counter and turns to kneel in front of her, dipping his head and offering it to her.

A wide smile splits her face and she beams at him, flinging her little arms around his neck before he can protest. He lets out a little grunt but doesn’t make any attempt to pry her off like he usually does.

“Thank you, Lucifer!” She squeals when she finally releases him before rushing off to her room with the flower in hand.

“Baby be careful—” She starts but is quickly interrupted yet again by Lucifer.

“Not to worry, Darling,” he says as he wraps an arm around her, his hand settling on the small of her back, “I took the liberty of removing the thorns lest the little scamp take an eye out.”

She sighs in relief, briefly wondering when he’d started showing such paternal instincts. The thought is cut short though as he guides her over to the table and pulls out a chair. She takes it and is soon bombarded with an overload of every cliché valentine’s gift one could think of. Chocolates, teddies, jewellery. He bounces on his toes excitedly as he stacks thing after thing on the table in front of her.

“Lucifer,” she laughs placing a hand on his arm that immediately halts him. He looks down at her with wide eyes, the happiness on his face quickly melts away and he swallows hard looking a little like he might flee. She stands, moving into his space a little, bringing her hand up to gently caress his stubbled cheek. “You shouldn’t have done all this.”

His lips part as he stares intently at her. He looks nervous. “Bloody Hell, I’ve buggered it up, haven’t I?”

“No!” She says quickly, already feeling guilty for saying something. “You haven’t Lucifer, this is… it’s sweet, really. I just… I don’t need all this.” She smiles at him, pulling her thumb over his cheek. “I don’t care about _things_ Lucifer, all I want is you and Trixie.”

“Oh,” he says, making a surprised little noise that she thinks is absolutely adorable when she pulls him into a hug. At first, he tenses like he can’t quite get his head around what is happening. After a moment though, he relaxes and wraps his arms around her, embracing her in his warmth. She basks in it. In him. His scent, the feel of him against her, in everything about this sweet, sweet man that she doesn’t want to be without.

Eventually they part, much to her disappointment, as he says something about getting on with dinner. She watches him amble around the kitchen from her place leaning on the island counter, and frowns when she sees him slide a red envelope into the inside pocket of his suit.

“What was that?”

He turns to her with a calm expression on his face though his eyes betray him. She can see the nervousness in them. “What was what, My Dear?”

She raises an eyebrow at the lame attempt at a diversion. “The envelope you just put in your pocket. What was it?”

“Oh!” He looks mildly surprised though she suspects it’s feigned. “That. It’s… nothing really. It’s not important.”

“Lucifer,” she says firmly, in warning. The same tone she uses when she knows Trixie has been into the chocolate cake but won’t admit it. “Show me.”

She rises and walks towards him, backing him into the corner until he presses himself against the awkwardly counters with nowhere to go.

“No! You’ll laugh!”

“I won’t, I promise. Now,” she says, attempting to slide her hand into his pocket only to have him beat her there and hold the envelope above her head. Damn him and his freakish height. “Lucifer!” She pokes him in the chest. “Please?”

An unreadable expression crosses his handsome features. A conflict brewing within his dark eyes that she can’t fathom. After a moment though he concedes. “Very well,” he says with a little sigh. His eyes drop to the floor as he hands it to her and wrings his hands together, fiddling with his ring.

“I promise I won’t laugh,” she says patting his bicep reassuringly.

His nod is barely perceptible.

She turns the envelope over in her hands and her eyes linger on her name in beautiful, curling cursive on the front. She opens the letter carefully, preserving the envelope as best she can and unfolds the enclosed letter.

 

_Chloe,_

_My Love, my shining light, my everything. You are my world._

_You’ve taught me so much, how to love and be loved and for that, I am eternally grateful. I finally, truly understand the meaning of the phrase ‘better half’ because you, Chloe Decker, are my better half. You make me a better person in every possible way. You make me believe that I can be good. Something I never thought possible. And even on the darkest of days you are there, my golden light, guiding me safely back to your arms._

_I don’t understand what I feel a lot of the time but the one thing I do know is that I love you with everything that I am. I fall in love with you more and more each day, with every new thing I learn about you. I know you hate every freckle, every blemish, every laughter line but they only make you more beautiful, more perfect in my eyes._

_You’ve given me everything I thought I could never have. A family and a home. You are my home, Chloe, and I have never before felt such a sense of belonging as I do when I am with you._

_I will love you and protect you and care for you for as long as you will allow me._

_Yours, forever and always,_

_Lucifer_

 

By the time she’s done the tears flow unbidden down her cheeks. Her heart swells. She tears her eyes away from the paper to look at him. He shifts nervously from foot to foot looking absolutely terrified. He doesn’t understand why she’s crying because he’s Lucifer, the most emotionally stunted person she’s ever met. He doesn’t understand his own emotions and yet he was able to write this for her. She will treasure it forever.

He opens his mouth to say something, but she envelops him in a tight hug before he can. He startles, tensing slightly before relaxing into her. She buries her head in his shirt as he pulls his fingers through her hair.

“I love you,” she mumbles. Her tears wet his shirt, but he doesn’t complain, just holds her.

“And I you,” he says, gently placing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

Dinner is perfect. He makes her favourite dish and even has chocolate cake for dessert. They laugh and chat and talk about their day and it’s good.

“Hey Monkey,” she says, just as they finish up dessert, “what was that you had in the car earlier?”

The girl’s smile suddenly turns shy, her cheeks tinting slightly pink as she glances nervously between the two.

Lucifer looks up from his plate with a mouthful of chocolate cake. The sight makes her giggle.

“Okay Mommy,” she says, quickly rising and dashing into her room.

He raises an eyebrow, giving her an inquisitive look and she smiles in return, having a good idea of what it is.

She comes back a moment later and stands next to Lucifer with the object hidden behind her back. “Miss Mary told us that Valentine’s day isn’t just about kissy stuff. It’s about the people you love and about telling people you love them…”

Lucifer’s eyes widen as she hesitantly pulls the pink card from behind her back and offers it to him. He takes it, handling it like it’s the most precious thing in the world. His eyes linger on the front for a moment before he opens it. He lowers the card, his dark eyes, wide as he regards the little girl in front of him.

“I…” he swallows hard, “Beatrice, thank you… I don’t know what to say….”

“That’s okay Lucifer, you don’t have to say it back.”

His breath catches and his expression turns a little more stern. “I love you too… _Urchin,”_ he adds with a little chuckle.

The girl practically jumps into his lap, squeezing him tightly and he surprisingly hugs her back. The sight almost has her in tears again.

This is her family and she’s never been happier.

 

_Epilogue_

The letters don’t stop. She finds them in random places, on her desk at the precinct, on the nightstand, stuck to the mirror in the bathroom, even once in her lunch. Each one is special, and it makes her heart sing. She loves him so much more than she ever thought capable.

She keeps all of them stashed in the bottom of one of her drawers and whenever she’s had a bad day, she looks at them and that’s all it takes to make her feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Twitter if you fancy having a chat about Lucifer, Deckerstar or anything really [@kaykat666](https://twitter.com/kaykat666). Thanks for reading! (I have a new Twitter because I'm actually an outlaw.)


End file.
